Between Love and Hate
by DaddysGirl81
Summary: I can handle it if he hates me, at least then I know that he cares about me. Even if it isn't the way I want him to. It's when he doesn't seem to care at all that I need to worry.
1. Just My Luck

**A/N: **I have the story in a sort of diary form, but not really I guess, but it will let you know what time it is, where they are, the date, and who exactly is speaking. I'm doing this because I know that in a few of my other stories I confused some people by never really saying who's perspective it was. Anyways, enjoy the story and remember to R&R!

**P.S.** To anyone who's wondering, I haven't given up on _Boys, Girls, and Beyblades_, I'm just rewriting it. But this time it is going to be in third person and will be slightly different.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters, however I do own this storyline and the OC's.

**Summery: **Love sucks, especially when you find yourself falling for who you thought was your worst enemy. It gets even worse when he finds out, taunts you because of it, and then realizes that he just may be falling for you too.

* * *

_**Chapter One: Just My Luck**_

Hilary

26 September 2007

10.00 am

Hall Closet

What is it about being a teenager that makes you go gaga over some idiot? What happened to the good ole days when boys were nasty and they didn't want to come anywhere near you either because you had cooties?

Right about now I would give anything to have those days back.

I mean, if I knew that being a teenager would make this happen to me I would have found a way to stay a kid longer. I am not ready to be in love. Especially not with someone as immature as He is.

Why would I even want to be in love with Him in the first place? No. Scratch that. Why would my heart want to be in love with Him? Because I have been trying to fall out of love with Him for the longest.

It just isn't working, which completely and totally sucks.

I can't even stand the guy. He is one of the most annoying people that I have ever met. We'll be sitting in class and He will sit there and poke me in the back the whole time while meowing in my ear.

So I guess that means He's crazy too because for some reason He thinks that He's a cat and I am His scratching post.

I swear He gets on my nerves on purpose. He does it just to annoy me. He wants me to kill Him.

Tika says He only annoys me because He likes me. So do Marti, Jo, and Tallie. But what do they know? They're not in love with the most annoying boy in the school.

All of the guys that they like actually happen to be pretty decent.

Which brings me to another point. How can we not get along when we have all the same friends.

I mean, I have known Kai and Ray my whole life. They're basically like older brothers to me. I met Max and Kenny four years ago and they're my brothers now too.

He came into the picture about two years ago and became immediate friends with all of the guys. Maybe because He is Jo and Tallie's cousin and hung around with us when He first got here. The guys had to get to know Him.

When He first got here, Tika had a crush on Him. She said that He was cute. Which, I have to admit, is totally true. It is probably His only good quality.

Anyway, Kai was extremely jealous because Tika has always been crushing on him. So, at least one good thing came from His arrival; Tika and Kai finally hooked up.

They've been going out for about a year and a half now. It is really odd though, because Tika and Kai are polar opposites.

Tika is all talkative and bubbly. Sometimes you just can't get her to shut up. She loves being surrounded by others, especially if she is the center of attention and she always, always, has a smile on her face. Even when she's sad she has a smile on her face.

Kai, however, is nothing like that. He likes to keep to himself most of the time. Talking is one of his lesser abilities and one of his favorite pastimes is to sit in a corner and glare daggers at whoever disturbs his peace. However, there are rare moments when he smiles, not a smirk, but a real, genuine smile. Those moments are few and far in between. They are also totally priceless.

But I'm getting off topic here. This is about Him. The bane of my existence and the love of my relatively short life.

He is the most obnoxious, self-absorbed, annoying person that I have ever met. I never even knew that it was possible for one person to have so many bad qualities. And it's like I'm the only one who can see these horrible qualities that He has.

Everyone else thinks that He is just great. They can't get enough of Him. I, on the other hand, can't seem to get _away _from Him.

He's everywhere. With my friends, at my school, at my hangouts…everywhere. The only place He's not at is my house. And I am sure it is only a matter of time before Jo and Tallie take Him there to pick me up to go someplace. When that happens, I just know that He will be at my house everyday just to annoy me.

He already calls me every night just to annoy me. Mom met Him a few hours ago when she dropped me off at the dojo. When she met Him she said, "You are so sweet, well mannered, and very handsome." then she looked at me and said, "It's no wander you like him, dear."

She said it _right in front of him_. I have never been so embarrassed in my life.

Naturally, I denied it. But she just smiled and winked at me and said, "Okay, dear."

**Okay dear**. She goes and tells my biggest secret--one that she wasn't even supposed to know because I haven't told anyone, not even Tika, yet--and all she can say is "okay dear"!

My life is completely and totally ruined and all she can say is "okay dear"!

No, it is not okay. I will never be able to look him in the face again because now He knows. He _knows _that I like Him.

I tried to tell Him that my mom was just dishing out nonsense. But I know He didn't believe me. I know because of the look He gave me. This horrible mocking look. He knows that I like Him and is never, never, going to let me live it down.

So now, here I am, locked in the hall closet avoiding Him at all costs, hoping and praying that Jo or Tallie is the one who finds me here cowering like the pathetic person that I am instead of Him. Because if He finds me…

I don't even want to think about what will happen if He's the one who finds me. At least if Jo or Tallie find me they won't prod and tease me. They may even be a little sympathetic.

Tika, on the other hand, when she finds out will probably jump up and down pointing at me while screaming, "I knew it! I just knew it! You can't hide anything from me Hilary Lorraine Tatibana!" Marti will just nod sagely and give me one of her all knowing looks which will be just as bad as Tika.

The vivid image of my friends taunting me slips from my mind when I hear someone stop outside the closet. I stand up, holding my breath and praying that it is anyone but Him.

The doorknob turns and the door opens, the person standing there makes my heart jump into my throat and I try to swallow it so that I can give my most menacing scowl.

No such luck. I'm pretty sure I look like a deer caught in the headlights because that is exactly how I feel.

"Ah, there you are Hilary," He says with a cocky grin. "I've been looking all over for you."

I finally manage to swallow the lump in my throat and say, "A-and why is that?" I scowl at the tremor in my voice. It makes me sound so weak.

His grin widens. "Well, since you've been gone for so long, I thought that maybe you had gotten lost on the way to the bathroom," He looked past me, more deeply into the closet. "I can see that I was right."

I frown slightly, trying to feign innocence. "I have no idea what you mean," thank God my voice is sturdier! "I was merely looking for the coat that I let Jo borrow a few days ago."

He lifts a brow before slowly reaching over my head and pulling the string that turns on the light. "This may help you a bit."

He leaned in extremely close to so that our lips were nearly touching. I felt an involuntary shudder run through my body as I resisted the urge to reach up and cup His cheek. He was just teasing me, I knew that. But that didn't stop my eyes from closing and my chin lifting in anticipating. It's like my body just refused to listen to me and just couldn't wait to be rejected.

My thoughts were confirmed when he whispered very softly, "Unless of course you're just trying to hide from someone. And if that's the case," He pulled back and my eyes fluttered open, "you should find a much better hiding place."

My scowl finally surfaces as I watch him walk away. It's just my luck that He was the one to find me; it's just my luck that my mother has to have the biggest mouth in the history of all big mouths; it's just my luck that I have to have fallen for Tyson Leroy Granger, the biggest jerk on the face of the earth who also happens to have the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen; it's just my luck that any doubts that he had about my feelings for him just flew out the window; and it's just my luck that he now has a license to taunt me for the rest of my life.

I look heavenwards and sigh. "Please have mercy and just kill me now."

And it's just my luck that whatever deity is up there listening to me is probably having a good time laughing at my situation and decides to let me live. After all, here I am, still standing…and breathing.


	2. A Good Laugh

**A/N: **If you have any complaints about the story, please don't hesitate to give them. I'm going to tell you this now. This chapter is a bit shaky. I think I got lost myself in the process of writing it. I think it's pretty good...just a tad bit confusing. If you need any clarifications, just e-mail me or whatever and I'll try and help you understand. And please remember to R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters, however I do own this storyline and the OC's.

**Summery: **Love sucks, especially when you find yourself falling for who you thought was your worst enemy. It gets even worse when he finds out, taunts you because of it, and then realizes that he just may be falling for you too.

* * *

_**Chapter Two: A Good Laugh**_

Hilary

26 September 2007

11.30 am

Jo's Room

Yeah, so now my life is basically over. My mother told my deepest, darkest secret and now Tyson, the jerk, has a license to mock me for the rest of my life. And worse, he found me cowering in the closet just so that I wouldn't have to face him.

Talk about pathetic!

I'd kill myself just to avoid the torment to he's going to put me through, but that would make my parents, not to mention my friends, extremely upset.

However, I'm pretty sure they'd be more angry then sad.

And I bet that Tyson wouldn't even miss me--not that I care or anything--he'd probably just shrug and find someone else to torment.

Oh, and in case you're wondering, I am no longer cowering in the closet. I am now hiding in Jo's room. I'll come out when one of the others get here.

I know. I know. I am totally pathetic.

When they get here, they'll probably drag me from the room, by my toenails if they have to, and force me to tell them exactly what is wrong with me…in front of Tyson.

I groan at the thought and curl into a ball.

Maybe I should just climb out the window and leave before they get here.

It worked for Tika when she and Kai got into an argument and she didn't want to face him for awhile…well, it worked until Jo, Tallie, Marti, and I tracked her down and locked her into the bathroom with him for five hours. When we finally opened the door they were making out.

It was sweet, but at the same time totally disgusting. I mean, who enjoys watching two people trying to suck each other's face off?

Anyway, the point is that I can't run away. If I do, my friends will track me down and as soon as they realize that my problem has to deal with Tyson, they'll force me to talk to him.

And, unfortunately, I'm pretty sure I can guess how that would go.

Horribly.

I groan again and attempt to curl into an even smaller ball, which is totally possible because I am five-one and weigh about 90lbs. I'm fifteen-years-old and I still have to wear a cup A. Tika was wearing a B when she was eleven.

That's just how far behind I am.

But I can't help it, I'm a short stick.

Something that I have been trying to change for the longest. I don't even eat healthy food anymore (very often anyway) because I'm trying to gain weight. It just doesn't work.

I'm fifteen-years-old with the body of a ten-year-old.

And people actually wonder why I've never had a boyfriend.

Really, they do.

They always say things like, "Hilary, you're so pretty and nice. I just don't get it. Guys should be lined up outside your door just to get a glimpse of you!" And I'm sitting here thinking that these people are obviously from a different planet because most guys these days are only interested in sex and the ones who aren't are either taken, already like someone, gay, or jerks.

It's just my luck that I fell in love with the jerk…but I guess that's better than having fallen for the gay guy.

But really, other then the fact that I'm short and look like I starve myself, I guess there isn't really anything wrong with my appearance. I have shoulder length brown hair and ruby colored eyes. I guess my skin is what you'd call pale, even thought I basically live out in the sun. I'm pretty well toned from playing sports and I'm not too pretty or too ugly.

According to Tika I'm a perfect blend. And trust me, she'd know seeing how she's flawlessly beautiful with her short brown hair and red bangs that frame her face, tanned skin and gorgeous green eyes. And she's five-six.

We're cousins. I really don't think that it's fair that she got the tall gene and I got the short gene.

Anyway, that's besides the point.

The point is that I can't run away because if I do then I will be tracked down and forced to talk to the jerk known as Tyson Leroy Granger which so won't blow over well because he'll probably just make fun of me the whole time we're supposed to be talking.

Okay, now I bet you're wondering what made me fall for him in the first place since he's such a jerk.

Well, to tell you the truth I've been wondering about that myself for quite a while.

But I do know when I first realized that I was falling for him.

It was last year and Mom had gotten pregnant with my little brother which had completely surprised Dad, me, and all of my older brothers and sisters--I'm the youngest of sixteen kids…or rather the second youngest of seventeen kids--because Mom wasn't supposed to be able to get pregnant again because of some weird complications from when I was born or something.

Anyway, Mom was in the last stages of her pregnancy and she went into premature labor at seven and a half months.

It was really scary because Dad was out of town at a meeting and I couldn't get in touch with any of my brothers and sisters because Dad hadn't been able to pay the phone bill that month, and the fact that the doctor said that there was a very slim chance of Mom and the baby making it was extremely slim didn't help matters seeing as I was already panicking.

Anyway, at about five o'clock in the morning the doctor finally persuaded me to leave and I left them the number of the dojo because I decided that I was going to stay there for the night even though Jo and Tallie were out of town.

The hospital had already contacted Dad and he was doing his best to get back home.

Anyway, I went to the dojo and--not surprisingly--everyone was asleep when I got there but when I knocked, Tyson woke up and answered the door and when he saw the I was a crying mess he bit back the snippy comment that I could tell was on the tip of his tongue and instead enveloped me in a warm and awkward hug. He let me cry on him for a good thirty minutes and when I told him what had happened he assured me that my mother and the baby were going to be fine.

He then took me to Jo's bed and tucked me in and stayed and talked with me until I fell asleep. He must've stayed even after then because when I woke up he was sleeping in the chair beside the bed with his feet propped up like they had been before I fell asleep.

That was the first time I realized that Tyson actually had a sweet side to him and when I first admitted to myself that I could actually grow to like him.

But of course, that was like the only time that he was extremely nice to me because he was back to his old self the next day when Jo and Tallie got back.

But…whatever. At least I know that he has at least a small good side and it makes me feel not so bad about having fallen for him.

Oh, and in case you're wondering, Mom and the baby--Robbie--are both fine…all though Robbie is a bit small for his age.

But whatever, I am once again getting off topic. I'll tell you about my abnormally large family later.

Before I can remember exactly what I was trying to say, however, the door flies open and Jo is standing there in the doorway glaring at me.

"There you are, Hilary!" she exclaims. "Tallie, Tika, Marti, and I have been looking all over for you. First we went to your house, then we went to the park. Why didn't you tell us that you would be coming over today?"

I roll my eyes. "When have I ever told you that I was coming over?"

She shrugs. "Well, never. But that's beside the point. We were looking for you because…" she trails off and stares at me confusedly for a few seconds. "What are you doing in my room…in the fetal position?"

I quickly uncurled and blushed. "No reason. I was just sleepy."

She frowned. "You're lying."

I scoffed. "Please," I said as I sat up. "What would I have to lie about?"

"I don't know," she said as she pushed a strand of black hair behind her ear. "But I do know that you're lying…and I want to know why."

"I'm not lying," I insisted as I crossed my fingers behind my back--I know it seems childish, but really, I hate lying.

I noticed her eyes narrow behind her classes. "If you don't tell me, I'll get Tika, Tallie, and Marti up here to help force it out of you. And if that doesn't work, I call the guys and get them to help us."

My eye twitched. She was completely capable of doing that and, if she did, I wouldn't last.

So, I decided to tell her the truth: "My mother basically told Tyson that I like him and now he is downstairs plotting on how to take that information and make my life even more miserable than it already is."

She blinked once. Twice. Three times.

"So," she finally said as if it didn't matter. "It's not like it's true or anything."

I didn't say anything. It wasn't about to openly admit that I was in love with her cousin.

"Is it?" she asked uncertainly.

I cleared my face of all emotions as I lied. "Of course not."

She blinked once. Twice. Three times. Then finally, "Oh. My. Gosh," she said. "You like my cousin. You like Tyson."

I felt myself pale at the smile that slowly made its way across her face.

This is just great.

Here I was thinking that Jo would be at least the tiniest bit sympathetic, but I can already see the wheels turning in her mind.

She is going to try and hook me up with Tyson.

It seems the joke that the gods are trying to play on me is just getting better and better. I can't wait until it actually gets funny.

I need a good laugh.


	3. Method to the Madness

**A/N: **Sorry for taking so long to update by I'm trying to finish a story that I have been working on for the past two years...actually, there are a lot of stories that I need to finish. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters, however I do own this storyline and the OC's.

**Summery: **She knew she was crazy for falling for him. But what could you expect when her best friends consisted of a mad scientist, the mad scientist's assistant, a boy crazy cousin, and feminist? Acually, compared to them she was almost normal.

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Method to the Madness**_

Jo

26 September 2007

12.30 pm

My Room

I smirked at Hilary.

So, she liked my cousin. Surprising…but at the same time, not really. Tallie and I saw this coming from a mile away…and I'm pretty sure that Tika and Marti saw it too.

I mean, the way those two argue, it was pretty obvious that something was up. And they only got worse last year, after Mrs. Tatibana had Robbie.

I still don't know all the details about what happened then. But I do know that it has something to do with Tyson actually being nice to Hilary.

You know, what everyone thought would be the apocalypse.

But whatever, before I continue I think that I should give a better introduction of myself.

My name is Josephine Amelia Anderson. I suppose I'm a bit mad.

Now, when is say mad I don't mean mad as in angry, I mean mad as in, well, crazy. I mean, it would explain why my friends decided to nickname me Mad Scientist.

But really, it's not like there isn't a method to my madness or anything. Because there is.

I am trying to better all of humanity.

So what if in one of my ploys to better humanity I accidentally poisoned Tyson and he was in the hospital for a month in a half?

It's not like he died or anything.

Really.

That was no reason for Gramps to keep me from trying out my experiments on people other than myself. What am I supposed to do, test them on animals?

They'd probably die!

…But I've gotten off topic.

The problem at hand now isn't how I am going to cure Tyson's cold, it's how I'm going to get Tyson and Hilary together. As a couple.

This is going to be extremely hard, seeing how I can't even figure out my own love life.

I mean, one second I think Max likes me, the next I think he only wants to be friends. Boys are so confusing.

My thoughts are interrupted by Hilary. "Whatever you're thinking about doing, Jo, don't do it."

I give her look that lets her know that I am, in fact, planning on doing something that she won't like. "What ever are you talking about, best friend Hilary," I say as I bat my eyes at her. "I would never do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable." I smile at her and take her hand, pulling her off my bed. "Why don't we go downstairs and watch some television?"

I don't give her a chance to answer as I pull her out of bed, dragging her behind me as I head towards the stairs.

* * *

Jo

26 September 2007

12.45

Living Room

Tyson is sitting on the couch with Tallie sitting at his feet with her head resting in his lap as I walk into the room, dragging Hilary behind me.

I smile and announce loudly, "Look who I found, Tallie."

My sister looks away from the television and her face immediately lights up. She jumps up and rushes over to hug Hilary. "There you are, Hilary. We've been looking _every_where for you. Where were you?"

If I'm the mad scientist, then Tallie, although she is older than me, is my assistant. As soon as she finds out where Hilary was and why she was there, she won't hesitate to jump aboard the band wagon to help me hook Hilary up with our cousin.

This is going to be so much fun.

"I was in Jo's room," Hilary says carefully. "Taking a nap," she adds hurriedly when Tyson looks our way and smirks knowingly.

"So you weren't trying to hide from anyone," Tyson asks casually, that cocky smirk of his never leaving his face.

"Of course not," she says defiantly. "Who would I be hiding from."

He shrugged nonchalantly, his smirk getting cockier…if that's even possible. "I don't know. You tell me."

"No one," Hilary says stubbornly.

Tallie frowns curiously as she stares between the two of them. "Am I missing something?"

I grin. "Not anything that I can't fill you in on later," I tell her.

She stares at me for a few seconds. "Can later be now?"

I laugh. "You're so impatient, Tallie," I tell her as I grab her arm and drag her into the hallway. "We'll be back in a second," I say as Hilary shoots me a dirty glare.

When we're out of Tyson and Hilary's sight, Tallie grips my arm, asking in a whisper, "Well?"

"Well what?" I ask innocently, knowing how much it annoys my sister.

She glares at me. "You know very well what I'm talking about," she snaps quietly. "Tell me what's going on between Tyson and Hilary!"

I roll my eyes dramatically and sigh. "Fine," I pause for a few seconds until she begins to squirm impatiently. "Okay. Okay. I'll put you out of your misery," I tell her .

She nods. "Thank you."

I smile. "Okay. You already know that Hilary was in my room, but she wasn't taking a nap. She was hiding from Tyson."

She blinks a few times at me. "What? Why would she be hiding from Tyson?"

"Because, her mom found out that she's in love with him and told him."

Her mouth falls open in shock. "Hilary's in love with Tyson?"

It's my turn to be surprised. "You didn't know that?" I roll my eyes when she shakes her head. "How could you possibly notice, Tallie? It is so obvious."

She pouts. "Well excuse me for not noticing her obvious feelings hidden behind declarations of hate and threats to cut his balls off while he's sleeping."

"Tallie, it's all just a ploy to hide…Wait. She threatened to cut his balls off while he was sleeping?"

She nods.

"When was this?"

"Last week after he nearly drowned her in the pond out back," she pauses for a second. "I think it was when you went to the store with Max."

"Oh," I say, "so that was why Hilary's hair smelled like fish. I thought it was because of the shampoo that I made for her."

"She actually took one of you concoctions…willingly?" Tallie asks with raised eyebrows.

I flush and lift my chin. "Don't sound so surprised," I look down and twiddle with my fingers as she continues to look at me suspiciously. "Okay. Okay. So I switched it out with the one that she had brought over."

"Oh my gosh, Jo! What if her hair falls out?"

I glower at her. "Hilary's hair is not going to fall out!" I tell her before running my hands through hair. "But, whatever. We've gotten off topic. How are we going to get Hilary and Tyson together?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. But I do know that if her hair falls she won't stand a chance with him."

I glare at her. "Her hair isn't going to fall out."

She holds up her hands defensively. "I didn't say that her hair would fall out. I'm just saying that if it does…"

"Tallie," I growl in a warning tone.

She rolls her eyes. "Fine. If we're going to try and get Hilary and Tyson together, I think we should tell Tika and Marti what we're doing. We'll need all the help we can get…Especially if Hilary's hair falls out."

"You'll have to worry about me ripping your hair out if you don't shut up."

"You're so violent. I'm just saying that it's possibility."

"Her hair is not going to fall out, Tallie!"

"Fine. Fine. Whatever. Just call Tika and Marti."


End file.
